BOOK 3 SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS
by Jaycina
Summary: This story is set at the close of the original SG1 series season 6 episode Paradise Lost. Contains flash backs and spoilers from season 6 and 7. This is the 3rd story in the Kate and Jack saga, where a series of unfortunate events have kept Kate and Jack apart. Despite the real Dr. Jackson's unfortunate demise, Daniel lives on in the shape of several of Caroline Dexter's clones.
1. Chapter 1 HARRY'S SECRET

This story is set at the close of the original SG1 series season 6 episode Paradise Lost. Contains flash backs and spoilers from season 6 and 7. This is the 3rd story in the Kate and Jack saga, where a series of unfortunate events have kept Kate and Jack apart. Despite the real Dr. Jackson's unfortunate demise, Daniel lives on in the shape of several of Caroline Dexter's clones.

 **Disclaimer:** SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM, Kate and 'Dex' are of my own creation.

(Spoiler: SG1 episode Paradise Lost) Jack was tricked by Harry Maybourne into using some unknown technology to gain access to a planet said to be inhabited by a race known as the 'Furlings'. On the planet's moon and stranded without a way home they discovered that all the inhabitants were dead. Running out of food supplies they had to eat what was available on the planet, not realising until later that it had been tainted by the Gould, leaving them suffering from hallucinations and paranoia. This result was both men fighting for survival and almost killing each other. Jack realising that it was the food that was affecting their behaviour managed to survive Maybourne's assault and gain the upper hand by shooting Maybourne in the leg.

…..

 **Chapter 1:Harry's Secret.**

As Maybourne lies badly wounded from the gunshot wound inflicted by Jack's firearm, he decides it is time Jack knew the truth about Kate's death.

The effects of the drug had now completely worn off as Jack tended to his bloody wound.

"Jack" Harry murmured as he tried to focus, the smell of barbecued fish wafting in the air above his lacerated body. "I need to confess" he said, barely coherent.

"I don't see any priests around here, do you?" answered Jack sarcastically.

"No" his throat was painful and dry "I mean I need to confess to you."

"I'm no clergyman Harry and if I remember rightly I do believe I sold my soul some time ago…and all because of you."

Harry managed a weak laugh and then coughed at his ensuing pain.

"I'm flattered Jack," he replied wincing as Jack pulled on the bandage he was applying "but this isn't about me" He groaned and drifted off as Jack pressed hard on the last bit of tape securing it.

Just then Jack heard the familiar sound of a ship approaching and looked up at the sky. A Tok'ra ship emerged from the clouds and started it's decent.

"Now that's a welcome sight if ever I saw one" he thought to himself and gave a large sigh of relief.

Half an hour later, O'Neill and Maybourne were both onboard the ship and Jack was on his way home. He had arranged for the Tok'ra to drop him off at the nearest planet with a Stargate, and then take Maybourne on to some distant little planet where he wouldn't be able to get into any more mischief.

Jack entered the room where Maybourne was stretched out on a bench trying to get some rest. He lifted his arm and sniffed and shrank away at his own stench.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to the base is have a piping hot shower and a proper shave." He said as he stroked the stubble on his chin.

Maybourne opened his eyes on hearing him.

"Jack" he called out wearily. Jack flexed his shoulders and taking a deep breath and stretching his arms walked over to the bench on which he was laying.

As he looked him over he ground his teeth and pursed his lips before answering him.

"What's up?" he asked gingerly taking a peek under the bandage and cringing. "Yikes, I'd have gouged out a little less of your flesh if I'd have had the right tools you do know that right?" he paused.

"But there again you're lucky I didn't shoot you dead the way you came after me back there."

"It was a matter of survival Jack, my survival." replied Maybourne somewhat more lucid. "I knew you had a massive advantage over me ….the hallucinations and paranoia just made it worse."

Jack bowed his head and smiled. "Good job I'm a crack shot then!"

Jack turned to find a place to sit and leaning his head back against the wall, Jack closed his eyes.

"Jack" Maybourne lifted his head slightly to make sure Jack was listening.

"What?" Jack replied despairingly, his eyes remaining shut.

"It's about Kate," added Maybourne, a definite down tone in his voice.

Jack opened his eyes somewhat startled. "Kate's gone Harry, let's forget it." Jack replied sadly.

"Well…that's not entirely true" Maybourne paused as he lowered his head back down on the makeshift pillow. "….She's alive and I know where she is."

Jack struggled to believe what Maybourne was saying and images of the events leading up to Kate's disappearance almost six long months ago flashed through his head.

...

He had just brought Kate back to the SGC via the Stargate after disembarking at the new Tok'ra outpost. It was the first time Kate had actually seen the Stargate or visited Cheyenne Mountain and she may have found it a more pleasant experience, but it all went wrong the minute they stepped through the gate.

Jack was immediately reprimanded by General Hammond who with his steel like glare and expression to match, told him that he had a mountain of explaining to do. Jack noticed the rest of his team had skulked off on seeing Hammond's fury. And he did feel a bit sorry for Kate still dressed in her nightgown and wearing his jacket as she was led off to the infirmary under a barrage of questions she barely understood, let alone could answer.

He thought that once they'd established Kate was from earth she would be given a simple medical check to see if she had picked up any unknown viruses then she'd be given quarters and allowed to rest but she was led straight to the debriefing room where she was under a barrage of questions and confidentiality forms to sign.

Tired and woozy from the painkillers Dr Frasier had given her for her recovering dislocated shoulder, Kate was almost at breaking point when Jack (who had been allowed to shower and change) entered General Hammond's office and noticed her on the video screen. He addressed the General who had been curiously watching Kate as he waited patiently for Jack's explanation.

"Sir, is this really necessary?" Jack asked.  
"Colonel O'Neill! Hammond exclaimed as he turned to address him.

"That's me sir" smirked Jack, quickly backing off at General Hammonds sudden eruption.

"Why is it that you constantly have such disregard for the rules?" spurted Hammond his steely eyes glued on Jack and his face red with rage.

"To which rules are you referring sir?" enquired Jack coyly.

"You were supposed to be on a designated surveillance mission," continued the General, "you were given a set of coordinates by the Tok'ra taking you directly to some distant planet. So why was it, moments after your departure an unidentified vessel bearing a remarkable resemblance to a Goa'uld cargo ship was detected in British airspace?"

"And who is this woman who seems to know more about SG1's mission than I probably do myself at this point." He added turning to the screen and making it evident he meant Kate.

"It'll all be made clear Sir… in my report, I assure you." Jack replied, wondering how much Kate had actually admitted to.

"Which you'll have ready on my table at 8:00 hours precisely" interrupted General Hammond. "Is that understood Colonel?"

"Yes Sir" replied Jack momentarily glancing back at the screen and noticing Kate bowed over the table with her head in her hands "Sir, may I make a suggestion" he paused and waited for the General to snap back but instead Hammond just stared indignantly.

"The trip here was pretty uncomfortable, maybe it would be a good idea to let her get some sleep, before any further questioning, just a couple of hours…. in a real bed." Jack ground his teeth and stared at one of the pictures on the General's wall to avoid looking directly at him.

"It's been quite a trying three days Sir." Jack added.

Jack more than frequently tested the General's patience, but on this occasion General Hammond saw that Kate was in some distress and agreed that Jack was probably right.

"As long as you are hundred percent sure that this woman poses no threat to our security?" asked General Hammond as Jack headed for the door.

"No doubt in my mind whatsoever Sir," replied Jack, already backing out of the room. Thank you Sir." Jack shouted back as he made a bee-line to the debriefing room.

Jack entered the room where Kate was being held and he pushed the unsigned document to one side and took Kate firmly by the arm. The lieutenant attending Kate went to draw his weapon. "You can stand down Lieutenant, General's orders".


	2. Chapter 2 DECEPTION

Chapter 2 DECEPTION

"Come with me" he said to Kate and he led her out and along more corridors to one of the guest room quarters.

Jack could tell Kate was exhausted by the way she kept trying to pull free from him but he didn't know quite what to say to her. When they reached the door and he proceeded to unlock it she took one look at the cell like room and turned abruptly to face him blocking the doorway.

"I don't want to stay here!" Tears filled her eyes as Jack grabbed her by the arm and led her inside. "What's happening, why can't I go with you?"

"Kate, listen to me!" Jack interrupted as Kate struggled to free herself from his grip. "I had no choice but to bring you here, another detour and we would have all been in a mess of trouble."

Kate suddenly realised that it was her actions that had got Jack into this dilemma. "You should have left me with Marrik," she said unexpectedly.

"Seriously?" asked Jack.

He turned her around and gently pushed her into the room.  
"Jack please, don't leave me here!" she twisted back around and grabbed him her fists pressing firmly on his chest and his jacket slipping off her shoulders onto to the floor. Jack took her by the arms and held on to her tightly, he felt her body tremble within his grasp.

"Seriously, it would have solved all your problems," Kate continued. Your life is far too complicated, even without me in it. Just take me home Jack."

He paused and scanned her tired, tear stained face. Her vivid green eyes tinged with red stared back at him pleading. Kate was right however, even though Jack didn't want to admit it, why make things worse when he could just get her off the base.

"I can't take you home, it's impossible and your house is probably swarming with Maybourne's cronies as we speak," he said.

Suddenly releasing his grip he spoke in a much gentler tone. "….but I can take you home to my cabin," he added pensively.

…

Jack quickly managed to sneak him and Kate out of the mountain without raising any suspicions and they set off on the journey to his house which was about half hour's drive away.

He had tried to make conversation but when Kate suddenly went silent on him he realised she had fallen asleep. They arrived outside his house where he pulled up and turned off the engine.

"Ok, we're here Kate!" he said loudly, hoping to wake her but Kate, head back in the passenger seat, didn't stir. He got out of the car and walked round to the passenger seat. He opened her door but Kate still didn't flinch. "Darn it!" he exclaimed slightly agitated by the fact that he was going to have to carry her inside.

Leaving the car door ajar he took his house keys from the glove box and went to unlock his front door. He decided that it might also be a good idea to turn on the lights inside. Tossing his old worn sneakers into a cupboard he went to pull back the duvet on his bed and went back outside for Kate.

Back at the car he bent down to reach inside but Kate wasn't there. He checked the back seat but there was no sign of Kate anywhere, just his jacket left on the passenger side. Perturbed he backed out and raising his head a little too soon he cracked it hard on the door frame. He cursed as he reeled from the blow and backed away from the car to look around outside.

"Kate!" he called out as he peered into the darkness around him then  
everything around him started to drift and swirl and he grabbed hold of the car door, before sliding helplessly to the floor.

….

Jack remembered waking with a splitting headache the sound of sirens disturbing the peaceful evening's stillness.

He was in his bed. Confused he tried to lift himself but he slumped back onto his pillow as the nausea hit him hard.

"Jack you're awake" the familiar voice of his X Sara, echoed in his head.

"What the ….!" Jack uttered as she came over to his side and placed a cold damp towel on his forehead, the cold shock momentarily stopping his head from spinning.

"I thought you'd be surprised!" exclaimed Sara excitedly. "They said you were making your way down here so I brought someone to see you."

Jack took hold of the damp tea towel as Sara left the room. He opened his eyes and cautiously propped himself up against the headrest. Turning towards the window he parted the curtains to see what the disturbance was outside. Just then he heard the familiar sound of a baby's cry and turned to see Sara standing in the doorway holding his tiny baby girl.

Sara had been filled with excitement until she saw the expression on Jack's face and her face dropped. Jack closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, wondering if when he opened his eyes again this would all be some crazy dream. He opened his eyes Sara and the baby were still in the doorway but now Sara looked far from happy. Jack was totally confused "Who said I was making my way here, what's going on." He clumsily climbed out of his bed and walked around to the doorway where she stood.

"Jack.. "she uttered, holding out her hand to support him as he approached her.  
"I just need some air," Jack answered as he walked around her and made for the front door.

Opening the door Jack immediately saw the flashing lights a short distance away probably on the slip road to the main highway and the annoying whine of several sirens still sounding amongst the screech of tires and peoples distant voices.

Jack grabbed his brown leather jacket and slipped it on, then pulling the door shut behind him he made his way slowly down the street toward the commotion.

As he approached the flashing lights he could make out there had been an accident involving a large articulated lorry that was held up in the road, there didn't seem to have been any other vehicles involved but the road had been closed and the traffic was being redirected much to the annoyance of several drivers. There were two patrol cars parked up an ambulance into which two men were carrying a stretcher. The victim must have been pronounced dead at the scene as the white blanket was drawn over the victims head.

Jack walked passed the large articulated lorry towards one of the patrol car, his head started to swim again as he approached the officer who seemed to be in charge.

"I wouldn't come any closer Sir!" shouted the officer holding up his hand.

"Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air force….I live just up the street". Jack called out to the officer. "I heard the sirens and just wondered what was going on, I came to see if you needed any help," added Jack.

"That won't be necessary Sir. The victim didn't stand a chance, sad really, young woman mid thirties, its just fortunate that no one else was involved."

"Victim you say?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes Sir, nasty business!" replied the officer "A witness saw her walk right out in front of the lorry parked over there, plain as day, said she must have been sleepwalking or under the influence."

Jack could feel his pulse starting to race. "Any ID?" he asked.

"No Sir, afraid not, she was in her nightdress!"

Jack felt his heart almost stop.

"Any distinctive features?" He asked his chest almost bursting. "

"Red hair, around 5ft 4, 160lbs, fair complexion." The officer replied. "Do you know anyone from around here fitting that description?" he asked."

Jack felt his whole body going numb. He composed himself, realising he couldn't further involve himself.

"No! Doesn't ring a bell I'm afraid." He barely managed to reply as he raised his hand and waved the officer back to his duties.

Jack looked to where the ambulance had parked and watched a paramedic as he climbed out of the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut, then watched him walk around the side and into the drivers seat. He fought the urge to run forward and stop the driver as he turned on the siren and drove away.

Jack started to tremble and tears suddenly burned his cold cheeks as he headed back towards the house.

Walking over the grass verge towards his garden Jack paused against the large elm tree and pressing his head against its massive trunk as he held onto the tree with both hands and tears streaming down his face he tried to catch his breath.

…


	3. Chapter 3 IT WAS A SET UP

**Chapter 3. It was all a set up?**

Sara, meanwhile had caught a glimpse of Jack from the window, she had no idea what was wrong with him but it was obvious that he had something going on that didn't warrant her presence there. She grabbed her bags and the baby carrier and walked out to her car.

Jack lifted his head and stared through his tears as she buckled up and drove away.

He remembered walking into his kitchen and taking a bottle of whisky he'd been saving for a special occasion from his cupboard, then sitting on his porch he drank until the early hours of the morning.

Jack stood up and looked down at Maybourne.

"This is ridiculous Maybourne, I remember that night like it was yesterday." Jack lunged at Maybourne placing his hand on his throat.  
"Talk to me!" shouted Jack angrily.

"I only recently found out," croaked Maybourne "they tracked you when you left the base, they arranged for a swat team to be waiting at your house. When you went out for the girl they hit you with a tranquilliser, they rigged up the accident while you were out cold".

"Who's they?" growled Jack.

"Let go and I'll tell you damn it." Retorted Maybourne trying to loosen Jack's ever tightening grip.

Jack pushed Harry's head onto the hard bed as he let go and stepped away.

"You should think yourself lucky" answered Maybourne.

"And why's that?" replied Jack, desperate to tear Maybourne's head off.

"They did you a favour," said Maybourne. Jack raised his eyebrows enquiringly and gritted his teeth. Maybourne decided to play it cautiously.

"Ja-ck!" he laughed "By all rights you should have been in a prison cell next to mine a long time ago. You flew an alien space ship into British Airspace where you picked up your girlfriend, took her on a classified off-world mission and then brought her back to the SGC, through the Stargate….. exposing her to even more top secret military material."

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself" added Jack earnestly. "Where's Kate and who set me up?"

Maybourne stared up at the ceiling in an effort to avoid Jack's piercing glare and answered "Your girlfriend had been under surveillance ever since she came back from Caroline Dexter's lab."

"She wasn't my girlfriend, for crying out loud," Jack cried then suddenly remembering Maybourne's visit to Kate's house, he surmised more softly…"It was the rogue NID, they did this?"

"You guessed it," Maybourne continued "They already had spies planted at the lab, full reports of everything that went on over there came straight back to the committee. They **_too_** , thought it would be a good idea to have a clone of Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill." He added sarcastically. "Who knows when he would come in useful? In fact," Maybourne continued "they'd have probably used your clone for the assassination attempt on Kinsey if they'd been successful."

"The committee's finished" Jack retorted "so what did they want with Kate?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious Jack, they wanted information that they could use against YOU."

Jack shook his head annoyed at not quite getting the full picture here.

"What were they planning and where did they take Kate? " Jacks hand was again round Maybourne's throat.

"Kate was taken to area 51," replied Maybourne coughing. "They took her there after the alleged accident"

"But I was there when they kidnapped Carter and tried to take the Prometheus" stated Jack in disbelief.

"They put her where they knew you'd never look, right under your nose."

Jack raised his voice. "I never ' _looked'_ because I thought she was dead." He said angrily.

"Well…." Maybourne cringed as he spoke dreading another thrashing. "Apparently she held out a full three weeks, didn't divulge a thing until…,"

Jack ground his teeth and scowled "I swear Maybourne, I will grind you to a pulp. Out with it!" he demanded. "What did they do to her?"

"They used sodium pentothal" spluttered Maybourne. She blabbed it all, every sordid detail." Maybourne felt Jacks grip tighten and he presumed he'd taken his last breath. "If it wasn't for Carter infiltrating the committee…."

Jack turned away from Maybourne his nostrils flaring, the mix of emotions overwhelming his senses.

He paced the floor, calm for a moment and recollected the moments after he brought Kate to the SGC. He bowed his head. "I should have left her on that god forsaken planet and she'd have been just fine."

"How is she?" he turned to address Maybourne.

"I don't know Jack," replied Maybourne softly….I never actually saw her. I got the information from some files belonging to Simmons after he was locked up following the incident with Carter and Adrian Conrad.

Jack clenched his fists tightly, pressing them against the wall.

"Was Simmons involved in Kate's interrogation?" asked Jack breathing deeply.

"I believe he was," replied Maybourne.

Jack breathed a long sigh of satisfaction as he recalled Simmons as he was sucked out of the airlock on the Promethius. He walking back to the bench and sat down, resting his head against the hard wall he closed his eyes. Slowly breath after breath, he finally drifted off into a semi-state of sleep.

….

Back at the SGC and after the routine debriefings medicals and other palaver were well out of the way, Jack convinced General Hammond to let him go to Area 51 on the pretence of checking out Simmons's office there. He mentioned just enough in the debriefing to suggest Simmons may have left information that might be relevant to recent attempts by _the committee_ to oust General Hammond and take over the SGC.

After a long dusty drive he arrived at Area 51 and went straight to the warehouse where Maybourne had informed him where Kate might be being kept.

Jack pushed the unlocked door ajar and edged his way into the room. Shelves lined each and every wall and created maze-like passageways filled with innumerable off-world 'gems', some instantly recognisable some he'd never seen before. As he stepped slowly forwards he could almost hear himself breathing in the quiet stillness that surrounded him.

Suddenly at the far-side of the vast storeroom he caught sight of a desk and a woman with dark hair, tied in a neat bun, her head buried in her work. The stillness reminded him of his old school library and he approached the desk quietly and coughed softly making the woman raise her head and eye him from the top of her dark rimmed glasses.

"Yes?" asked the puzzled woman.

Jack wondered what he was doing here, would Kate really want to see him after all she'd been through, he decided to turn back and walk away.

"That's fine, I'm ok," he mumbled "big mistake! I mean I'm obviously in the wrong building."

"Can I help?" The distinctive sound of Kate's voice echoed from behind him.

Jack turned abruptly too see her standing there and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Kate greeted him warmly.

Jack was speechless, Kate hardly look any different from the day he first met her, apart from that she looked pale and she wore he hair tied up. As he gazed into her eyes something suddenly didn't quite feel right.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Kate enquired.

"Kate?" he swallowed hard, reluctantly waiting for her to reply.

"I'm Kate" replied Kate puzzled. For a moment Jack saw a glimmer of recollection in her eyes before she answered "..and may I ask who you are?"

Jack moved forward then stopped himself when he noticed Kate's expression turn to one of fear. Suddenly Kate went a deathly shade of pale and staring blankly into his eyes, she collapsed in front of him. Jack managed to catch her before she hit the floor and cradled her in his arms…he heard the older woman phoning for help as he held her limp body in his arms.

Within seconds a couple of burley men in white suits entered carrying a stretcher, followed quickly by a pretty young female doctor with long blond hair tied in a loose ponytail. The ponytail flicked from side to side as she knelt down and assessed her patient and then gestured over to them to place her on the stretcher.

"Take her to the infirmary!" the young doctor ordered.

Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What is it, what's wrong with her?" he asked. The doctor looked down at his hand on her arm and then up at his face. There was a moment's pause.

"I'm not sure what's wrong at this stage" she replied "I may have to do more tests. However, it could be something to do with the medication she takes."

"Medication?" asked Jack curiously.


	4. Chapter 4 AREA 51

**Chapter 4: Area 51**

The doctor faltered. "If you know the lady you must know that she has a rare genetic disorder, it's in her medical records. I have to sign for the medication each time it comes in. In fact…." she paused, "in fact the latest batch is somewhat overdue."

Which means she may have run out and not have been taking it." suggested Jack.

"It is a possibility, but it shouldn't have knocked her out like that."

"Not unless….. it was something else that she'd been taking," suggested Jack.

The doctor was shocked at the colonel's suggestion that she could have been duped into signing for something that could be harmful or even illegal.

"What's her room number?" Jack asked the doctor. "I'll go check to see if she has any of the tablets in her room, you go check on your patient."

The doctor gave Jack Kate's room number and while she made her way back to the infirmary, Jack took a slight detour and ended up lost and confused as he hit one of the lower levels.

…

"It would help if they painted these corridors different colours, instead of the same old boring grey?" he thought to himself as he walked past countless grey doors. "One hundred and fifty six…one hundred and fifty seven…" Jack slowly counted the numbers on the plates on the doors as he walked past each in turn. "…..One hundred and **OUCH**!"

Jack lifted his hand to his face as the door rebounded and caused the person on the inside to drop a pile of documents on the floor.

Jack watched curiously as the young man clumsily gathered the files and placed them on his arm and lifted them up…coming face to face with him. Jack hand dropped from his face. "Daniel!" he exclaimed shocked and surprised.

"Jack!" exclaimed an equally shocked Daniel.

"I've got it I know what it means!" said the same familiar voice as Jack stepped back to avoid the door slamming in his face again.

"Jack!" exclaimed another identical Daniel as he stood in the doorway.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Jack now seeming a little less surprised.

"How are you?" Daniel asked almost instinctively, his face lighting up.

"I'm fine… ….. any more of you in there?" he enquired sarcastically peering into the room not expecting a reply.

"Oh the others are out at lunch" replied Daniel(1) "Yes they're out to lunch" repeated the Daniel(2).

"Lunch you say" said Jack, for a moment almost forgetting about Kate and the reason he had come to area 51.

"We need to talk," said Jack "over lunch?" he suggested in his own special wily way.

"All five of us?" asked Daniel(2) curiously.

"Five!" exclaimed Jack already rather concerned that he was having slight Déjà vu with just two of them, never mind _**five**_ Daniels.

"Lead the way!" Jack ordered waving his hand nonchalantly as both Daniels fumbled to get around him in the narrow corridor.

Jack sighed as he walked on behind them. "Caroline Dexter has got to be here somewhere" he thought.

The two Daniel clones led Jack to a small room where the other three Daniel clones were having lunch. As they entered the room each one in turn stumbled from his chair in surprise as they all got up to greet him.

Jack found it all too much. Putting his hand to his head he cried out loudly. "Enough already! I'm fine, let's just sit down and eat, shall we!"

Daniel(2) went over to the counter and grabbing a tray proceeded to fill several plates with a variety of tasty requisites from what was on offer from the menu. Then he grabbed an homemade apple pie before returning to the table.

At the table Jack was still holding their silence at bay with a raised hand.

A lull filled the room as Daniel put a piece of pie in front of Jack "Aa!" said Jack as he took a bite of the apple pie and savoured the moment. Then taking the four other pieces from the tray he devoured the lot.

The Daniels tried not to stare but they were obviously curious as to the reasons for Jack's immense look of pleasure as he finished the last piece. "You have no idea!" exclaimed Jack "try eating nothing but toxic rabbit food for three weeks."

"Don't people around here find it strange that there are five of you? Jack finally asked wiping his mouth with the paper napkin provided by the waitress as she came to the table to remove the empty plates and blushing slightly as she encountered each of the Daniels.

"It's common knowledge around here that were all clones," Daniel (3) replied.

"That annoying Dexter woman's here isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Apparently after the SGC had brought about the closure of both of Dexter's labs, the NID decided to fund Caroline's experiments figuring a few extra Daniel's would come in handy for the translation of the many artefacts kept in storage at area 51" replied Daniel (1)

"and maybe throw in an O'Neill clone while they were at it!"

Jack added slightly miffed. The Daniels looked puzzled by which he surmised they hadn't been successful.

"The lady upstairs..Kate, did she ever mention me?" asked Jack coyly.

"Should she have?" replied a curious Daniel.

"So your here for Kate!" A familiar voice called out from the doorway. Dex had caught the back end of their conversation.

She motioned the Daniel's to leave the room, "I need to speak to Jack in private," she said to which they said their goodbye's to Jack and left.

Caroline took a place on the table next to Jack and nervously placing her hands on the table and avoiding his eyes she spoke. "I can tell you what's wrong with Kate but you have to realise why I had to do it" she paused "I gave Kate a drug that causes temporary amnesia?" she said coyly still afraid to look at him directly.

Jack's hand slammed down on top of hers which shocked her and she tried to get up. Jack pressed his other hand hard on her shoulder forcing her to sit back down.

"What was it…some sort of vendetta because she wouldn't give you what you wanted or because we closed down your precious labs?" Jack glared as he questioned her.

"It wasn't like that…believe me" replied Dex squirming as Jack tightened his grip.

"So what was it like?" retorted Jack. Dex looked up and addressed him face to face.

"Frank Simmons heard about the incident with the UFO detected by British Aerospace, he did some digging, he found out about Kate's visit to the SGC and her knowledge of the Tokra and decided to question her, he needed information that would incriminate you and Hammond and he wanted to take over the SGC. Only his methods weren't quite what you'd expect from an official government agent." she paused nervously.

"Go on..." said Jack with a gestured glance.

Dex swallowed, and her mouth became dry.

"He kept coming back for her and taking her down to the lower levels, trying to pry her for information. She obviously wasn't letting on about your relationship or the off-world expedition that she'd told me all about or the fact that Daniel had appeared to her in his ascended state." she paused uncomfortably and continued "Then this one time he …he took her ...and...

It was the first time Jack had actually seen tears in Dex's eyes and she gulped as she swallowed and skipped the details.

She took a deep breath and went on "She came back to the lab her clothes torn and she was covered in bruises. She begged me to help her.

Jack let go of Dex's hand and smacked his fist down on the table. He breathed hard and heavy.

Dex quickly explained how she made it look like the prescription drugs. "I gave her something to make her forget…forget everything. Simmons came about a week later and when she still refused to give in to him again he used sodium pentothal but obviously there was nothing to tell."

Jack's eyes narrowed, he realised that Maybourne had been up to his cheap dirty tricks as usual in pretending Kate had "blabbed" as he so eloquently put it.

"I wanted to kill the bastard myself" Dex said grinding her teeth. "Soon after they said Simmons been arrested and he was jail…. that was the last we saw of him...I kept Kate on the medication to save her any more pain."

"You needn't worry about Simmons, he got we he deserved. I want you to wean Kate off the medication, how long before she starts to remember?" he asked Dex as they stood up ready to leave the table.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Dex replied. He noticed a solitary tear on Dex's cheek which meant he could probably trust her on this occasion.


	5. Chapter 5 KICKING SOME GO'AULD ASS

**Chapter 5. Kicking some Goa'uld ass.**

 **(This chapter contains a borrowed quote from Wikipedia).**

…

Dex kept her eye on Kate over the next two months while she weaned her off her medication. She tried to contact Jack on several occasions when Kate was at her lowest and confused but each time she rang there happened to be a situation at the base or Jack was away on some mission.

Kate was still overwhelmed by the memories of her interrogation. Dex told her that she didn't have to fear Simmons anymore and that he was dead, however, due to pressures from the military over Kate's risks to security it meant she had to remain in the facility which didn't really help. After some nifty wrangling Dex managed to _'fix it'_ so she could spend a few months up in her cabin in the Scottish mountains.

…..

The evening before Dex and her companion clone was due to fly back down to London, Dex and Kate sat on the mountain side watching the sunset.

"Come back with me Kate, why on earth would you want to stay up her all on your own?" insisted Dex.

The orange halo which was all that was left of the sun cast its colour over the landscape and onto the clouds above.

"I could stay here forever, just look at it." Kate replied. "and I'm never alone up here, Jack will….."

Dex interrupted raising her hand. "Don't even go there Kate, it's no good waiting for Jack to turn up. At this very moment in time Jack is somewhere out there, possibly millions of light years away probably kicking some Goa'uld ass or getting his own ass kicked, in whichever order." "I know Jack had your interests at heart when he told me to take you off that medication, but to be quite honest, if I'd have been you I think I would have much rather preferred to remain ignorant than to go through everything you've been through.

Kate bit her lip but realised what Dex had said about Jack was absolutely true. Dex continued much to Kate's distress. "That's what Jack loves to do, and that's something that's never going to change," she said firmly "not until he's dead and buried. You need something to take your mind off the past and move on."

Kate held back the tears and looked up at the sky and thought about Jack "What do you suggest?" She asked.

Dex also turned to look at the sky and "You remember how the quiet Daniel, the one with the cute defect had a thing for you back at Area 51!"

Kate managed a laugh.

"Dex, they're clones, they're all perfectly identical," replied Kate hardly believing what she was about to suggest before she seemed to change the subject entirely.

"Ooo look at the time" Dex suddenly said rubbing her arms, "I'd better be off before it gets too dark, I don't want to get stuck on these quiet unlit country roads. Keep safe and I'll see you soon" she added as she gave Kate a hug before headed off down the hillside towards her parked up jeep. Kate was slightly baffled at her swift exit until almost at the bottom she shouted back.

"Goodbye Daniel!" Kate glanced towards the door of her cabin only to hear the rev of the jeeps engine and the screeching of tires as Dex sped off into the distance.

Kate went back into the cabin to find the Daniel clone she had mentioned sat at her table busy typing on his laptop.

"This is really fascinating!" Daniel said as Kate went over to his side and curiously noticed that he was looking at a web page.

Kate shrugged her shoulders at his obvious complacency.

"Listen to this! It's a quote from Wikipedia!" Daniel spouted "In 1969 Andrew Carroll, a field researcher for the New York Aquarium in New York City, proposed a mobile sonar scan operation at Loch Ness. One sweep of the loch made contact with a strong, animate echo for nearly three minutes just north of Foyers. The identity of the contact remains a mystery. Later analysis determined that the intensity of the returning echo was **twice** as great as that expected from a 10-foot pilot whale." Daniel looked up "This is amazing…do you realize what this means?" he added excitedly.

"Daniel, how on earth are you getting a signal, we're on top of a mountain for goodness sake?"

Daniel looked up at Kate and smiled. His beautiful eyes and his gorgeous smile now made her slightly nervous knowing that they were alone together. She turned away from him and looked back at the computer screen blushing slightly. After a _long_ few seconds Daniel answered.

"Oh.. the connection …. that's easy." he said. "Sam rigged me up this new…. ermm _thingy,_ whatever and apparently I can pick up a signal from over a hundred miles away.

"And the battery…?" Kate asked.

"I have my books with me if I get bored" Daniel turned to point out a pile of books teeming from a small backpack.

Dex had thought of everything! Kate sighed as Daniel insisted on showing her the articles he had found on the internet.

Finally as the evening drew to a close he showed her a detailed map of the Lochs. "I'd like you to come with me tomorrow, to do some exploring," he suggested excitedly.

"You really believe there is a monster, don't you?" asked Kate a slight pang of sympathy for the Daniel clone.

"Yes I do, I believe that there's a measure of truth behind every myth, including this one," replied Daniel gazing doe eyed from behind his glasses. He placed his hand gently on top of Kate's hand making her very uneasy.

Jack is soooo stupid." He said unexpectedly.

Kate pulled her hand away and quickly moved over to the window somewhat shocked at the remark. Daniel got up and followed her hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder making her shudder.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have mentioned Jack should I?" Daniel apologised as Kate stared blankly out of the window.

Kate turned to face him. "When Dex _'created you….'_ she began to ask him but paused apologetically. _"_ I'm sorry what I mean to ask is when you're born, maybe wrong again…what I'm trying to say is do have all your memories intact _?_

"That's fine, I'm happy with what I am, even though I have my flaws I'm still Daniel."

"So you're familiar with Jack… do you think the same as Dex, that I'm wasting my time even thinking about him? "She asked hesitantly.

Daniel let out an enormous sigh and raised his eyes to the ceiling

"Where do I start." He walked back to table and flipped his books closed one by one and turned off the laptop. "I'm tired….big day tomorrow….lets get some sleep," he said in an almost frustrated tone.

Kate wasn't sure how to take his answer and was left somewhat confused. "I don't know where you're going to sleep, I wasn't expecting anyone to stay."

"I'll be fine" said Daniel with a grin expecting nothing more from Kate. "Don't worry about me."

"Goodnight Daniel!" Kate said returning from the bedroom with a couple of spare cushions and tossing them over to him.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Daniel added as he watched Kate retire to her bedroom and close the door behind her.

However, Kate didn't sleep well as images and dreams haunted her every sleeping moment.


	6. Chapter 6 AWAKENING THE MONSTER

**Chapter 7: Reawakening the Monster.**

 **(This chapter contains suggestions of physical abuse).**

During the day Daniel took Kate with him exploring the hidden caves, trying to find signs of prehistoric monsters, not realising that the search for his monster was awakening Kate's memories of another monster, far more evil and sinister.

…

Kate looked around her, it was pitch black but she could just make out she was in a dark, damp tunnel and the dripping of water from the tunnel roof was the only audible sound she could hear. As Kate waded through the cold, black water she suddenly felt a presence in the water with her. The water now reached almost to her waist and her body became rigid as something cold and slimy slid past her, sending shivers down her spine and making her teeth chatter as she trembled in fear.

With a slight swish and a ripple on the surface of the water, the feeling and the 'something **'** was gone and Kate continued to wade through the murky water until she reached a large dimly lit platform.

As she stood petrified in the cold, voices and whispers echoed from the darkness, chilling her very soul. The voices followed her every turn as she clambered up the slippery steps and out of the water. As she crouched against a wall shivering, a face began to emerge from the shadows before her. Rigid with cold and fear she could only quake helplessly as the monster slowly appeared.

Emerging from the darkness was an image that haunted her every minute of the day, his large frame, his pale skin and his cold and hostile eyes staring at her, waiting to pounce.

Kate gasped as he moved out of the shadows and came toward her. She squirmed helplessly, his hot repugnant breath on her cold soft flesh, her skin crawling with every touch from his pitiless hands until he held her secure in his unyielding grip.

"No more!" She cried but it was no good. He raised his hand and lashed out at her causing her to fall back onto the cold hard ground. Several more lashes left her dazed and helpless her head pounding as she tried to move. The monster was suddenly upon her and appeared like a growling beast its jaws opened and its sharp teeth gleamed as it's drool steamed an dripped onto Kate's cheeks.

Kate cried out but there was no-one there to hear her, the beast ripped at her blouse almost shredding it in the process leaving several deep welts that stung and dripped with blood. His heavy frame clamped her to the ground as he bore down on her his tongue like sandpaper liking her delicate flesh.

….

Kate sat bolt upright in her bed, trembling uncontrollably. Daniel had heard her cry out in her sleep and had come to her aid finding her deathly pale, her body soaked in sweat and panting for breath.

Daniel rushed to her side "It's ok, It was just a dream," he said as he put his arms around her.

"No, it wasn't a dream," blubbered Kate at which Daniel held her tightly until she finally stopped shaking.

"What do mean, it wasn't a dream, was someone in here?" Daniel looked around the room wondering if they'd had an intruder. "

"There's nothing here Daniel, only memories," Kate spluttered.

"You can talk to me, you know that" he said hoping to relieve Kate's of some of her burden.

Kate told Daniel about how Simmons had Kate brought down to the lower levels of Area 51 to interrogate her. She told him that when she refused do divulge any information he would use various methods to instil fear into her, hoping it would scare her into talking.

The more she was brought to him the more his methods became more sadistic and cruel until finally he…..Kate couldn't finish and broke down in his arms.

"You can't go on like this, I'm going to call Jack" he said.

"No, please don't, the last thing I want is Jack's pity."

Daniel was about to stand up and leave her when Kate took his arm. "Don't leave me Daniel," Kate pleaded.

….

Despite Kate's insistence that she didn't want to trouble Jack, Daniel tried on several occasions to reach him but to no avail.

He'd been at the cabin for several weeks and still Jack hadn't got in touch. The battery on Daniels laptop had died and so had the one on his cell phone and he realised that his efforts to find this monster or getting in touch with Jack were proving futile. In order to discover anything significant he would need proper equipment that he could only get back at area 51 or from Stargate Command.

That afternoon Kate caught him packing, he told her that he would be leaving for a while and he was hoping to catch a morning flight. He promised to return as soon as he could and bring fresh supplies. As the evening was chillier than normal Kate had lit a fire and as it got late they both snuggled in front of it, content in each others company for one last night.

As they both sat silently watching the flames Kate's head gently fell on Daniel's shoulder and she dosed off to sleep.

….

Suddenly she found herself running across barren moorland. Something or someone was chasing her but she was too afraid to look back so on and on she ran, she could hear its footsteps louder and louder as it gained on her. Suddenly the ground in front of her disappeared and she found herself on the edge of a steep cliff looking down. She could hear the footsteps almost upon her and she had no option but to find a way across the almost vertical slope to the other side. She noticed a stream rushing fiercely below the ravine and a small ledge on the other side. Feeling a cold hand on her arm she screamed and leapt landing on the ledge causing her pursuer to lunge out loosing their footing and falling onto the rocks and the stream below.

Clinging fiercely onto the ledge she tried to regain her own footing as one by one the slippery stones dislodged and fell into the stream below. Suddenly she found herself falling, she dug her nails into the sand and stones as a hand grabbed her wrist and she awoke shocked and startled.

….

"Ouch!" Daniel had hold of her wrist and was smarting by the fact that she had just almost taken a chunk of flesh from his chest. "Another memory?" he asked whining as he reluctantly let go of her hand and lifted his shirt to see what damage she had done.

Kate yelped at seeing the sharp claw like marks on his chest that were dripping blood and had begun to form bright pink wheals. "I'm so sorry" said Kate a little frantic that she had caused him such an injury. She stood up and went to the cupboard where she attempted to pick up a small bottle of antiseptic but instead she knocked several items to the floor.

"Kate it's just a scratch" Daniel said as she fussed over whether he would be allergic to any of her medication. "Go to bed!" he implored as he pulled down his shirt and plumped up two large spare pillows. I'll be fine." "Goodnight" he added as Kate apologised again before retiring to her bedroom.

…

The next morning Daniel woke at the crack of dawn as he had quite a long walk ahead of him.

Kate climbed out of bed groggy eyed and caught him as he was about to tidy away the bedding from the floor. "Leave those! I'll sort them out later when you've gone," she said sadly realising that she wouldn't see him for a while.

"I promise I'll be back before you know it" he said before biting his lip and flinching as he felt a stinging pain just above his chest when he went to give her a hug.

Kate grimaced. "Let me take a quick look before you go" she said anxiously.

Daniel lifted his t-shirt to reveal a nasty red gash that looked inflamed and sore.

"It looks infected… you need to put something on it, take off your shirt," Kate insisted as she went to the cupboard to get the first aid kit. She turned back to see Daniel taking off his shirt and she took a long deep breath and sighed. Her face flushed as she moved forward to examine his nasty sore.

She hadn't heard the quiet tap on her door.


	7. Chapter 7 OVER MY DEAD BODY

**Chapter 7: Over my dead body!**

 **Contains some original series 7 spoilers.**

With the door already left ajar Jack sauntered in. On noticing the pair through the corner of his eye in what seemed like an embrace and eying the pillows and blanket on the rug in front of the log fire he paused for a second before he spoke.

" _ **My**_ this does look cosy," he said sarcastically.

Kate stepped away from Daniel shocked to hear his voice and Jack noticed the bright pink welts down Daniel's shoulder and on his chest. "It must have been some wild night you had last night," he said as he turned to Kate who was still in a state of shock.

"Jack!" retorted Daniel "This isn't what it looks like." He said as he clumsily pulled his t-shirt back over his head.

Jack tore his hypnotic gaze away from Kate and turned to confront Daniel but paused as he scanned Daniels overwhelmingly innocent expression, shrugged his shoulders and walked to the middle of the room.

"Very well!" Jack said simply. "You don't interfere in my private affairs, I won't interfere in yours."

"But Jack…." Daniel tried to explain but Jack didn't want to listen.

"I see you've packed Daniel," he said walking over to the table and grabbing the two backpacks, "I'll drive you to the airport, I've brought the jeep."

Daniel stared open mouthed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked Daniel as he walked up to him and pushed the larger backpack into his hands and backed out of the door.

Daniel quickly grabbed his laptop and dashed for the door, Kate and he both knew that it was Kate whom Jack had come to see but he obviously wasn't prepared to stick around for an explanation.

Daniel glanced at Kate with a sorrowful expression as if to say "I told you so" and shaking his head he followed Jack out of the door and onto the mountain.

Daniel dashed after Jack as he strode off down the steep slope towards the jeep parked up in the distance. "Jack hold up, will you?" he cried out trying not to trip on the rough terrain as he slipped and slid down the makeshift footpath.

Jack stood for a few minutes to catch his breath and then carried on as before. Daniel caught him up and tried to talk to him although it was a might difficult considering Jack's agility on the mountain side and the fact that he had the larger backpack and the heaviest as it contained all his books.

"Jack slow down before I break something." Daniel cried as he just managed to stop himself from tumbling headlong into a massive holly bush.

Jack stopped again and ground his teeth. "That would certainly save **me** the bother" Jack uttered.

Daniel dropped the backpack and the laptop and lunged for Jack pulling him around to face him. Jack was momentarily stunned.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack?" Daniel asked angrily.

"You really need to ask?" shouted Jack.

"Don't tell me you actually give a damn?" replied Daniel.

"Since when did you and your clone buddies start telling me what to do? " answered an angry Jack.

"It's a waste of time trying to get through to you" said Daniel angrily turning away and looking for where he had dropped the laptop. "You don't deserve her" he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" replied Jack turning around.

"Kate and I are friends, nothing more!" exclaimed Daniel turning back to face Jack "But you're so pig headed you can't see that. Where were you these months when she needed you the most or do you just turn up when you get the inclination?" He added angrily.

"Where was I? Oh ...considering there's only one of me and someone here has to focus on the job in question, " answered Jack sarcastically rubbing his chin. "Lets see erm, most annoyingly I must add is that the real you turns up minus half a brain, Kelowna (that's Jonas home world if you wasn't aware) gets invaded by Anubis who found out about the naquadria and is building a super-weapon which he will undoubtedly bring to earth. Several weeks later I get kidnapped by some shit little renegade Asgard called Loki, who decides to make a defective copy of me, let me stress, 'a _defective_ copy' some thirty years my junior and then to top it all Teal'c starts to have inadequacy issues. Is that enough or shall I continue," he added, "Kate doesn't even fit into the equation."

The sound of tumbling stones trickled down the hillside like marbles stopping several meters from their feet and Jack and Daniel turned to see Kate standing there.

"Oh well" said Kate swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, "That makes me feel a whole lot better for what I'm about to do." Jack and Daniel waited pensively for her to finish.

"The rest of the human race is oblivious to the fact you risk your lives everyday to protect them from enemies they have no idea exist. Unfortunately I'm not oblivious," Kate started to tremble and wished things could have been different but she had no option.

Jack and Daniel felt an initial pang of gratification from Kate's words and a sly smile sneaked onto Jacks former sullen expression but their expressions soon changed.

Kate took another deep breath, "I've been giving it a lot of thought and I've decided I can help." Jack looked dubious waiting for Kate to explain but was shocked when she finally answered.

"I need you to take me to the Tokra, I want to be a volunteer host."

Both Jack and Daniel stood open mouthed and shocked at her suggestion until Jack finally piped out.

"Over my dead body!"

THE END


End file.
